


(i could be) violet sky

by milfjuno



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Body Positivity, Laughter, Oral Sex, Other, based off danny's shapeshifter au!!, this is actually mostly fluff rather than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfjuno/pseuds/milfjuno
Summary: The pace slows. For a moment they kiss like that, long and gentle. Then Nureyev leans back up, and Juno props himself up on his elbows.“Is this you?” Juno asks.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	(i could be) violet sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goinghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goinghost/gifts).



> i don't THINK u have to have read dannys fics for this to make sense, but if you haven't yet then WHAT ARE U DOING his fics are so good and not just the shapeshifter ones her vesbud ones are amazing too shakes u by the shoulders u should read em!!!
> 
> anyway. no cws apply i think! OH except peter talks about his dick in a way that kind of implies dysphoria anddd there's detail of top surgery scars. 
> 
> this is like. meant to be final resting place i guess but also it doesn't really suit the vibe for FRP so idk

Nureyev pushes Juno back down to the blankets. If he can keep him distracted like this for as long as possible, he can give himself a few more minutes before he needs to change.

Juno seems happy enough to oblige, anyways. He sighs and gasps and arches under Nureyev's body. When he reaches for Nureyev's clothes, Peter pins down his wrist instead, and Juno shudders.

The truth is, he's tired. Tired and shaken up and a little distracted to be trying to think about what he wants Juno to find underneath his clothes. He takes his time unbuttoning Juno's shirt, gets him down to his underwear before he finally takes a deep breath and starts to make his edits.

It has always been a handy thing, his ability in this sense. It's nice having the security of knowing there are no flaws for the other person to become fixated on. Tiring, perhaps. But nice.

Juno kisses him and then runs his hands along Peter's shirt, "Fuck. Can I take this off?"

"Of course," Nureyev grins, and lets Juno's fingers make short work of his buttons.

He lets Juno entirely undress him (what's the point in holding back when your body is exactly what you'd like to get seen?) and sits back on his hips. Juno pulls him in with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him softly.

The pace slows. For a moment they kiss like that, long and gentle. Then Nureyev leans back up, and Juno props himself up on his elbows.

“Is this you?” Juno asks.

Nureyev pretends not to know what he means. He smiles sharply and leans in to kiss him, “Of course it is.”

“I mean- the real you,” Juno clarifies. And that’s just like Juno Steel, isn’t it? He wonders if part of the reason he fell for this man is his unique ability to see right through him.

Nureyev puts a hand on Juno's chest, and thinks before he answers. "What do you consider the real me?" he asks at last, "My body, unaltered? I've altered my body in more than one way, Juno."

"I didn't mean it like that," Juno says quickly. "You can alter yourself however you like, just..."

"Would you think less of me if this body was fake?" Nueryev presses, "If it was only what I wanted you to see?"

"No," Juno says firmly. "Nureyev, I—no. I would never force you to be anything. Especially not if it's a boundary for you. I just..."

Juno sighs, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything special for me. If you're comfortable with sharing it with me, I want just... to see you. Whatever version of you you feel best represents Peter Nureyev."

It is a dangerously tempting idea, which is why Nureyev can't give into it. A perfect little fantasy: that he might relax his control over his body and find that the light in Juno's eye doesn't dim. That he finds him just as attractive. But the damage has been done — once he's seen this perfect form, Nureyev's flaws will only stand out that much more if he were to shift.

"You wouldn't like what you saw as much," Nureyev says.

"Try me."

For a second, a flash of anger runs through Nureyev, "Why does it matter? I'm perfect like this. That's what you'd prefer, isn't it?"

Juno looks up at him for a moment. Then he takes Nureyev's hand, and brings it to his chest. He brushes over an ugly scar that juts along his pectoral. "Would you prefer me without this?" he asks.

"Juno—"

"Or this?" Juno takes Peter's fingers to the edge of his missing eye. Nureyev's breath hitches in his chest.

"That's not—" he says, "I didn't mean—"

"I don't want perfect," Juno says. "I want you."

Nureyev shudders. He returns his hand back to Juno's chest, and closes his eyes. "Alright," he says, very quietly. "Alright."

Very slowly, Nureyev lets his control over his body slacken. He waits for some kind of comment, for Juno to laugh and point out some of his changes.  _ You made your dick bigger? _ is at the forefront of his mind, and he opens his eyes primed and ready to defend himself.

Juno shifts. He sits up properly in bed with Peter still balanced on his hips. The first thing he does is stretch up to kiss him.

"Thank you," Juno says.

Before he can say anything in return, Juno leans in and presses his lips to Nureyev's chest. His lips are warm and soft, and they move down his sternum. He presses a kiss to each nipple, and then moves his mouth underneath.

"I don't know why you'd hide these," Juno murmurs, his breath ghosting over the uneven line of his surgery scar, before he traces along the scar first on one side and then the other with soft kisses. "They're beautiful."

Nureyev clutches onto Juno's shoulders and reminds himself that he under no circumstances can cry during sex. He leans back. A little too far, maybe, because the next second he falls back onto the bed, and he shouts in surprise.

Juno laughs. He leans forward, over Nureyev and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. "This works," he says.

Well, at least that got rid of the crying feeling. Nureyev lets a soft laugh leave him.

Juno kisses his lips again, and then he says, "Can I go down on you?"

The laugh in Peter's throat turns into a small gasp. Just the thought of Juno's mouth between his legs sends a shiver down his spine.

Juno smiles against the corner of Nureyev's mouth, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," Nureyev says, and Juno presses his lips to Nureyev's throat.

Juno makes his way down Nureyev's body. He presses his lips to different places on Nureyev's body. He spends extra time on his scars again, murmuring gentle words about how they look, standing out in contrast to his brown skin. Nureyev had always hated the way his scars had healed. Juno makes them sound elegant.

Juno continues pressing sporadic kisses to Nureyev's body, just under a rib here, to the right of his bellybutton. Nureyev glances up to look down, and his breath catches in his chest.

Juno glances up at him, "Okay?"

"Yes," Nureyev says.

"Okay," Juno smiles, and then presses a kiss to another mole on Peter's skin. That's what he'd been tracing with his mouth — the odd spots that litter Nureyev's body. He hadn't even realised he'd let them show.

"These are cute," Juno says, after the next kiss.

"I've been meaning to get them removed," Nureyev says.

"Hm," is all Juno says to that. Nureyev watches as his mouth travels lower, his breath flitting out of him in a little gasp when Juno's lips wisp over the sensitive skin around his hips. Juno kisses the top of his mons pubis, and—

"I can make it bigger, if you want," Nureyev blurts out, and immediately feels stupid. He's just never, well. He's never had someone see his actual penis before.

Juno glances up at him. His hand is on Nureyev's thigh, and his thumb rubs little circles into his skin. "Would that make you feel more comfortable?" he asks.

Nureyev thinks on that for a moment. "No," he says.

"Would it make you feel more?"

Peter gives Juno a small smile, "Unfortunately not."

"Well," Juno says. Then he leans down, and presses a kiss to the nub of Nureyev's cock. Nureyev shudders, and Juno looks back up at him with a little smile, "I think it's perfect sized." He presses another kiss, "And pierced, huh? Bold."

Nureyev laughs, "It was a very rash decision. I accidentally shifted while it was healing once," he shakes his head. "Worst pain of my life."

"Mmmmno, even thinking about that hurts too much," Juno pulls a face, "I'm—no. Let's get back to this."

Nureyev laughs again, and then falls very quiet when Juno swipes his tongue against Nureyev's dick. He closes his eyes, and leans back down onto the bed.

Juno closes his mouth around his cock and sucks gently, opens his mouth again and licks his tongue over Nureyev's dick. Nureyev gasps, and arches, and clenches his hands in the sheets until Juno reaches out and takes one, guiding it into his hair. Juno moans when he pulls, and flicks his tongue against his piercing.

Juno, Nureyev discovers, is as skilled using his tongue to make enemies as he is using it for this. His back arches off the bed, his spare hand still tugging at the sheets as he cries out. Juno doesn't stop for an instant, sucking at his cock until Nureyev spasms, coming with a choked-off moan.

Juno climbs up Peter’s body and smiles down at him, playing with Peter’s hair while he fights to get his breath back. The moment he does, he leans up and kisses Juno, rolling him over so he's flat on the mattress and Peter is on top of him. He feels Juno hard against his leg and breaks from the kiss.

"Your turn?" he asks. There is smile forming on his face. There is a feeling blooming in his heart. In a sort of way, he thinks to himself giddily, Peter Nureyev has just lost his virginity.

Juno lets his head fall back on the pillow and grins, "If you'd be so kind."


End file.
